Falstone Wiki
Świat Dawno temu istniało królestwo, rządzone przez siedmiu królów, którzy zapewnili swoim poddanym bezpieczeństwo i dostatek. Na wskutek wysokiej tolerancji, każda rasa mogła tam znaleźć dla siebie miejsce. Z czasem zaczęło dochodzić do sporów między królami, które przerodziły się w wojnę, obejmującą cały kraj. Okazało się, iż głównym prowokatorem tego wszystkiego był najgroźniejszy z nich - Balor, który dokonał poważnych zniszczeń, odczuwalnych przez wiele pokoleń. Gdy ostatecznie padł z ręki samego Lugha, pozostali królowie schylili przed nim głowy i uczynili go pierwszym cesarzem. Władza jego jednak nie trwała zbyt długo. Zdradzony przez własnego brata, Dagdę, stoczył z nim krwawą bitwę pod stolicą. Nikt nie przeżył, lecz ciała władcy nigdy nie znaleziono. I wtedy dokonano zamachu stanu na szlachcie, która rządziła w trakcie bezkrólewia. Ealhelm - elf który od dawna przygotowywał plan przejęcia władzy - rozkazał zabić rodzinę cesarską i urządził polowania na wszystkich ludzi. Tych, którzy przeżyli uczynił niewolnikami, natomiast on sam ogłosił się kolejnym cesarzem. Zapanowały 500 lat terroru oraz cierpienia. W tym czasie jednej z wyroczni ukazała się przepowiednia. Opowiadała o rudowłosym mężczyźnie, spowitym cieniem i krwią, z królewskiej i plebejskiej krwi, który miał pewnego dnia zebrać wszystkie potęgi tego świata, tworząc niepokonaną Armię Rewolucyjną i pokonać ciemiężyciela. [[Postacie|'Postacie']] Protagoniści Antagoniści Rodzina Hardwalker Mapa Ramy Czasowe Seria Falstone Story: Korona Nowego Cesarza (Crown of the New Emperor) Seven Hardwalker, najinteligentniejsza osoba w kraju, rozpoczyna naukę w Journey Academy - szkole w pociągu. Sielankowe rozpoczęcie pierwszego dnia nauki i spotkania ze starymi znajomymi zostają przerwane po tym, jak pojazd zjeżdża z obranej trasy do tunelu i przenosi wszystkich do innego świata. Uczniowie muszą teraz odnaleźć się w nowym środowisku i stawić czoła okrutnej rzeczywistości, trawionej władzą cesarza i niewolnictwem. Przeznaczenie zaprowadza ich do Armii Rewolucyjnej, powoli szykującej się do ataku na ciemiężyciela. W trop za nimi podąża blondwłosa dziewczyna, która jest morderczynią na posyłki Króla Nieżywych. Spotkanie jej oraz Sevena wydaje się być dziełem przypadku, jednakże wpłynie znacząco na przyszłość cesarstwa... Falstone Story: Upadek Cesarza (Fall of the Emperor) Mija sześć lat od tyranii cesarza Ealhelma i objęcia władzy przez Sevena Hardwalkera. Nowy władca rozpoczyna pertraktacje z Sojuszem, mające na celu załagodzić konflikt obydwu krain. Do tego dochodzą także odbudowa państwa oraz wychowywanie wraz z Caugh ich trójki dzieci. Merlin przypomina mu o odwiecznej przepowiedni. O tym, jak rudowłosa postać będzie tym, kto postawi świat na nogi, a nie on. Tą osobą zdaje się być jego najstarsza córka Five, i kiedy zachodzą zmiany w zachowaniu dziewczynki, dochodzi do czegoś, czego Seven spodziewał się, gdy odkrył prawdziwą tożsamość Króla Nieżywych. Cała rewolucja oraz posadzenie Sevena na tronie, okazują się być jedynie podwalinami, ułatwiającymi przejęcie władzy przez Króla. Rozpoczyna się kolejna wojna domowa w Ulsternie pomiędzy nieżywymi, a dawnymi rewolucjonistami. Rycerze Fianny znikają bez śladu, a miasta na południu zaczynają upadać pod potęgą najeźdźców. Co zrobią Seven i Caugh, jeżeli jedyną bezpieczną drogą jest ucieczka? Kim tak naprawdę jest Five? Falstone Story: Pożeracz Mózgów (Brain Eater) Five jest dziwną dziewczynką, cierpiącą na amnezję i przypadłość, którą nazywa "Brain Eater". Pozwala jej ona na zaglądanie we wspomnienia innych ludzi i usuwanie ich, poprzez stuknięcie palcem w czyjeś czoło. Gdy po kolejnej kłótni z ojcem-rzeźnikiem dotyka go, okazuje się, że nie jest jego córką. Jej pytania częściowo rozpływają się wraz z przybyciem cudzoziemców z zachodu - kobiety, o błękitnych włosach, z małym smokiem na ramieniu oraz postawnego mężczyzny, trzymającego złoty kielich. Zdradzają jej, iż wiedzą kim jest, a jej przeznaczenie związane jest ściśle z cesarstwem Ulstern. Five nie jest przekonana i postanawia wciąż żyć w niewiedzy, razem ze swoją przybraną rodziną, którą okłamuje niechcianą mocą. Widząc, jak rodzice umierają z rąk morderców, a nieznajomi zostają porwani, przez tych samych ludzi, decyduje się, by użyć Brain Eatera raz jeszcze i wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Wbrew wszystkiemu nie chodzi tu tylko o ich życie, ale o los całego świata, po którego mrok zaczął powoli wyciągać ręce... Falstone Story[[Falstone Story 3: Egzekucja Wybrańca|': Egzekucja Wybrańca']]' (Execution of the Chosen)' Po tym, jak Orda wysłał Five do Zaświatów, Ciaran, Blair i Merlin szukają sposobu na uratowanie jej, a także kontynuują poszukiwania rodziny Hardwalkerów. Przemierzając objęte wojną tereny Sojuszu, natrafiają na wieżę Okna na Świat, a w niej na dawną mentorkę Caugh - Scáthach oraz Florence Hardwalker... Five, pogrążając się w co raz większej rozpaczy, doświadcza wielokrotnych śmierci swoich bliskich na Wyspie Śmierci. Brain Eater, manifestując się w prawdziwej postaci, postanawia zostawić dziewczynę samej sobie i zmusić ją do walki o przeżycie. Kompletnie wyczerpana dziewczyna traci przytomność, gdzie we śnie odkrywa, drzemiącą w jej pięściach siłę. Nowy nauczyciel postanawia wykorzystać tę tajemniczą moc, by uwolnić wyspę spod panowania Bóstwa Śmierci, którego zabicie pozwoli Five powrócić do świata żywych. Jaką cenę będzie musiała za to zapłacić? Dlaczego wydaje się, że jej cel jest tak blisko, a jednocześnie tak daleko? Falstone Story[[Falstone Story 4: Podróż Donikąd|': Podróż Donikąd']]' (Journey to Nowhere)' Don - Bóstwo Śmierci - nie żyje. Walka okazała się bezsensowna, gdyż Five jednak nie może wrócić. Co gorsza teraz, gdy Zaświaty nie mają swojego władcy to ona musi zasiąść na tronie. Wszystko zmienia się za sprawą przybycia Scáthach, która teleportuje ją do świata żywych, a sama zostaje, obejmując tym samym stanowisko strażnika krainy. Siostry Hardwalker po wielu latach, w końcu się spotykają, lecz nie dane jest im nacieszyć się sobą. Wciąż trzeba odnaleźć Caugh, a sytuacja w Sojuszu nie prezentuje się zbyt dobrze. Królowie wysyłają swe wojska przeciwko armii ulsternskiej, rozpoczynając na dobre wojnę. By pozyskać sojuszników i uregulować swoje sprawy, Five i reszta przygotowują się do wykorzystania wojny i obalenia władzy. Bóstwa także nie siedzą bezczynnie i planują namieszać w zbliżającym się wielkimi krokami święcie...Samhain. Falstone Story[[Falstone Story 5: Układ z Bóstwem|': Układ z Bóstwem']]' (Deal with Deity)' Five Hardwalker musi się liczyć z konsekwencjami swych dawnych czynów. Trafia do Domhan Eile, krainy zamieszkanej przez prawie wszystkie bóstwa świata. By przerwać proces postanawia rzucić im wyzwanie, które pociągnie za sobą konsekwencje na miarę świata. Plan Morgany, zakładający zabicie cesarza Sevena powoli zaczyna wchodzić w życie. Władca, zajęty podbijaniem świata staje w obliczu kolejnej rebelii, tym razem skierowanej przeciwko niemu. Czy Five będzie w stanie stanąć przeciwko własnemu ojcu i uratować bliskich? Four (Czwórka) Tom I Mija szósty rok od kiedy Florence przebywa w wieży Okna na Świat. Dni dziewczynki upływają leniwie na nauce magii u boku Scáthach. W końcu, wbrew rozkazom mistrzyni decyduje się wyjść poza mury wieży, gdzie poznaje swą przeszłość. Zaczyna wkładać więcej wysiłku w poznawanie magii, tworzenie nowych zaklęć, w celu odnalezienia dzięki nim matki i rodzeństwa. Podczas jednej z wypraw do alternatywnych krain natrafia na ślad królowej sukkubów, Lilith, która jest w posiadaniu czegoś, dzięki czemu Florence odzyska wzrok... Tom II Po licznych resetach świata, Florence w końcu może powrócić do rodzinnego Ulsternu i jej siostry. Zastana przez nią rzeczywistość nie prezentuje się jednak tak, jak zaplanowała. Trafiła do alternatywnej przyszłości, będącej ostatnim przystankiem w naprawie świata. Ziemia została zniszczona, a jedyną, ostałą placówką ludzkości stał się Ulstern. Cesarzowa Five została zabita przez kogoś, zwącego się One Hardwalker, dziecko samej Florence, które zniszczyło cały świat. Teraz, Niszczyciel postanawia podporządkować sobie cały kraj i każde, tlące się jeszcze życie. Florence po raz kolejny może liczyć tylko na siebie w starciu z tak poważnym zagrożeniem. Niestety przegrywa i trafia do Miasta Więziennego, gdzie w oczekiwaniu na egzekucję ratuje ją mężczyzna, o którym myślała, że już go nigdy nie zobaczy, i którego tak bardzo kochała... Tom III Zapanował pokój. Każdy wypełnił swe przeznaczenie... Jak się zmienił świat po objęciu władzy przez Five? Czy Florence znajduje lek przeciw nieśmiertelności? Jakie tajemnice skrywa Mroczna Bariera? Jaki los czeka Sojusz? Kto jest narratorem Falstone'a? Co szykuje przyszłość?